Two Days in February
by Sirry-Addict
Summary: Five years gone, another snowy February, and they met in a smoky bar not too far from the train station. [implied SiriusHarry one shot]


**Two Days in February**

_You say you got no faith in things that you can't see…_

_Well, I'm sorry that I ain't there with you…_

_But you ain't here with me._

Two Days in February -- Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_I miss you._

_--Harry_

_

* * *

Dear H, _

_I miss you, too._

_--S._

* * *

"You seem quiet," Hermione commented lightly. 

Harry didn't look up from his coffee and replied, "I'm fine."

Hermione nodded skeptically, and went back to drying her dishes.

He'd tell her in time, if any thing were wrong.

_

* * *

Dear Sirius, _

_It's quiet, here._

_--Harry_

_

* * *

Dear H, _

_It's even quieter, here._

_--S._

* * *

Harry adjusted the frame on the wall and nodded in reply to Ron's question. 

Yes, he'd heard from Sirius.

"How's he doing, mate?"

Harry shrugged, and didn't reply.

He honestly didn't know.

Ron raised an eyebrow and chose not to comment—Harry would tell them in time.

_

* * *

Dear Sirius, _

_I really can't believe you did that._

_--Harry_

_

* * *

Dear H, _

_To be honest, neither can I._

_--S._

_

* * *

Dear Sirius, _

_You were never good with honesty, Sirius. Give it up, already._

_--Harry_

_

* * *

Dear H, _

_I'm sorry._

_--S._

_

* * *

Dear Sirius, _

_No, you're not. Please don't lie to me—I deserve better._

_--Harry_

_

* * *

I know you do. _

_--S._

* * *

"Are…are you entirely sure, Harry?" Remus couldn't quite believe it. 

Harry kept his eyes averted and nodded, handing him the keys to his apartment. "Yes."

He wanted to be gone when Sirius came home.

The werewolf looked down at the keys in his hand and wondered what they'd all missed.

It didn't take long for them to figure it out.

_

* * *

I've told you before, Sirius. No. _

_--Harry_

_

* * *

I really am sorry, Harry. _

_--S._

_

* * *

No, you aren't. _

_--Harry_

* * *

Three years gone and the phone was cool against his ear when he accepted the call; he smiled when Ron announced the arrival of a healthy baby girl. 

Another redheaded and freckled Weasley to add to the clan.

Her name was Elizabeth and Harry had to smile again.

When he hung up, he glanced to the window and noted the snow with disinterest.

It'd been that kind of a February.

* * *

Four years gone and another snowy February to add to the past. 

Elizabeth's first birthday and she grinned at him in that special way that only babies could manage. Harry smiled, and handed Ron her birthday present.

He managed to not flinch when Remus came up behind him and whispered, "Sirius is here."

Five minutes later, and Harry wasn't at the party when Sirius entered the room.

_

* * *

I love you, you know. _

The message was scrawled in that familiar handwriting that only Sirius could quite manage, and Harry propped the note up next to the last photo he had left of the man.

He'd loved Sirius, once upon a time.

* * *

Five years gone, another snowy February, and they met in a smoky bar not too far from the train station. 

Sirius wore a frown, and Harry wore the sweater he'd been knitted by Mrs. Weasley that past Christmas.

The green material swallowed up his expressions, but Sirius caught the smile in response to his ill-mannered joke.

Remus said differently, but he still held hope.

He shrugged indifferently, and offered to buy Harry a beer.

_

* * *

This is crazy; you're half a world away. _

_--Harry_

* * *

He knew who it was before he even got in the door, and he managed to grab the handset on the third ring. 

They exchanged pleasantries, and when Harry breathed, "Yes," into the mouthpiece, Sirius managed to not be surprised.

It only took a moment to place the reference, and Sirius grinned.

Harry shook off the February snow from his jacket as he hung up the phone, and smiled.

**

* * *

Notes: **

Um, I really don't claim to understand what's going on with this one, lol, but it begged to be written. Who am I to say no?

Concrit is quite welcome. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
